Needle protection devices for use with a vial that contains medicament to be used with applicators such as Tubex and Carpuject holder applicators are disclosed in the aforenoted '819 application (the '857 patent). One of the related devices disclosed in the '819 application has a collar that slidably fits over the hub of a vial and is secured thereto by means of a number of extending fingers. Another of the '819 devices has an open collar that mounts about the vial. A pair of interlocking extensions from the collar coact to secure the collar about the vial. Although worked well, these devices fail to take full advantages of the structure of the vial itself and the interaction between the vial and the holder applicators, in order to be securely coupled to the vial. The '089 co-pending application discloses the use of the hub of the vial as a means for securing the collar fitted about the vial. The present invention discloses yet another needle safety device that takes into consideration the inherent characteristic of the vial, and the relationship between the vial and its hub, for securing itself to the vial.